<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poptarts by I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155044">Poptarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine'>I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Dean Winchester, Concerned Dean, Crack, Dean Winchester POV, Frustrated Sam Winchester, Gabe acting out, Gabe is ridiculous, M/M, Married Destiel, Poptarts, Sibling Love, domestic sabriel, married sabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe have been staying with Dean and Cas while their kitchen has some work done. Gabe set it on fire during a cooking experiment. One night about a week since Sam and Gabe moved in with him and his husband, Dean brings home Chinese food and walks through the door to find Sam pacing the living room. Dean decides to find out why and probably regrets it a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poptarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love imagining what domestic Sabriel would be like. These boys are too damn precious.<br/>Here, have a look inside my brain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and his husband had only been staying with Dean and Cas for six days so far, and in that time Dean had found himself in awe of his brother’s patience. It’s not that Gabe wasn’t a good fit for Sam, they truly did mesh well in ways that were unfathomable to Dean, but as much as Dean loved Gabe... he was absolutely exhausting. He was immature, liked to play pranks, and refused to stop raiding Dean’s candy drawer. Dean had even made a decoy candy drawer to throw Gabe off the scent, but the guy had some kind of radar for sugar or something! He made Sam happy though, and that was the priority above all else. Dean could handle just about anything if he knew it was making Sam happy, and those boys were head over heels in love. A weird, consuming, confusing, and impossible to understand kind of love. </p><p>He couldn’t wait until his brother’s kitchen was finished being repaired and he could finally have his home back. Not to mention he was looking forward to having uninterrupted alone time with Cas where they were both actually awake. </p><p>Still, he loved his brother and (deep down) was glad he was able to offer help after Gabe’s adventurous cooking mishap. </p><p>It was a Saturday night and that meant takeout and a movie. It was Dean’s turn to pick the movie and he was excited to subject everyone to The Princess Bride again. They would probably all complain, but that’s why Dean has gone to two different Chinese restaurants! He’d picked up the specific kind of fried rice that everyone preferred over the rice from the other place he went to; the place that had the best orange chicken. That should earn him enough brownie points to ensure a complaint free movie watching experience.<br/>
Feeling quite proud of himself for this stroke of genius, Dean grabbed the bags with the takeout boxes and hauled them out of the car with a huge smile on his face. Cas was due home soon, and Dean knew that he in particular would be really happy with having the Best of Both Worlds: Chinese Takeout Style. </p><p>Before Dean even managed to put his key in the lock, he could tell something wasn’t quite right. He could hear Sam muttering to himself through the open window, and the unmistakable shuffling sound of someone pacing. With a sigh and an eye-roll, he unlocked the door and entered his home.<br/>
The scene that met him was like something out of a movie. Sam was repeatedly crossing the living room with his eyes wide and his hands fisting his hair; Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Concern for his brother flared through Dean.</p><p>Dean took the boxes of Chinese takeout into the dining room with the intention of dumping them on the table so he could get back to Sam and ask him if he was okay. Unfortunately for him, there was a face peering out from under the table. Gabriel had his body hidden behind one of the legs and was clutching it with both hands. </p><p>Dean froze and stared. What in the hell was going on? </p><p>“Hey, Sam,” Dean called out while setting the bags down gently on the table. “Could you please come here for a sec?” </p><p>The utterly frazzled moose of a man stomped his way into the kitchen and gave Dean a look that was clearly questioning why he was being summoned. Great, attitude from the professional tall person. Was he seriously surprised that Dean doesn’t know what’s going on and that he wants to find out? Doesn’t he realize that there’s food on the table? Food that is growing colder by the second?<br/>
When Sam remained silent, Dean gave him a little nudge. </p><p>“You uh- you wanna tell me why Gabe is hiding under the table?” Dean asked, keeping his voice as level and as free from judgment as possible. </p><p>“No,” Sam responded, irritation written as clear as glass across his face. “I can’t talk to him while he’s being like this!” He added, throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. </p><p>“HE TRIED TO POISON ME!” </p><p>Dean started at Gabriel’s sudden admission. He looked down to where Gabe had shifted out ever so slightly from under the table, then up to Sam, then back down to Gabriel to see if he had anything else he wanted to add. He didn’t. He just scooted back under the table.</p><p>“Okay, one of you is going to have to clear this up for me because I’m not following.” </p><p>Sam sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. He rested his face in his hands for a moment before looking up at Dean and and speaking in a small voice. </p><p>“The store was out of raspberry pop-tarts so I got him strawberry ones instead.” </p><p>Without a word, Dean grabbed his food from the bag on the table, turned on his foot and left them to it. Holing up in his room to wait for Cas to get home seemed like a fucking fantastic idea. Those chaotic dumbasses could fend for themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>